Relighting A Firefly
by ilovepeterpetrelli
Summary: I'm bringing Firefly back! Yup! My idea of what a post BDM TV series would be like. Better than it sounds trust me. Rated for language, and just to be safe.
1. Author's note

I'm pretty much making myself my own little AU universe. I'm pretending Firefly is back, post BDM. Each episode will be one or more chapters in a fanfiction. I will update one to two times weekly, depending on popularity, demand, and time I have.

Disclaimer: I have nothing. I'm a poor teenager who likes to watch videos on youtube and write fanfiction to pass the time. I have no job and no money of any kind, so please don't sue me. I don't own Firefly, is all I'm trying to say, I guess.

Rating: PG-13, I guess

Ships: Kaylee and Simon are together (it's after the BDM), and Mal and Inara will be avoiding their feelings for some time, I just love watching them flirt, it's so cute! I really don't like River/Jayne pairings, so none of that. And no Zoe/whomever pairings. She belonged with Wash and I will never get over them. She may date later, but she's grieving for now.

Jayne is a loner to me. So is River, though she will flirt with other teenager boys, none of them are going to stay.

Characters: (post BDM) Wash is dead. Book is dead. The Operative is gone, Mr. Universe is gone. I may revisit characters like Niska and Badger if you beg really hard I may revisit Canton or have an encounter with the elder Tams (and not just parents, grandparents!). We'll learn more about Mal (flashbacks) and I'm thinking about making Jayne a family.

And I'm thinking about visiting the whore house, from Heart of Gold. If you'd like that. Any other characters from the series that you'd like to see again, please tell me.

Background info: This is pretty much what I think the TV show should be if they brought it back. It takes place after the BDM so obviously there are spoilers. Wash is dead. Book is dead. River is not as psycho as she was, but she's still on medication. Kaylee and Simon spend a lot of time together and la-di-da. Inara and Mal are still dancing around each other. And Zoe is learning to fly the ship. She's also been knitting; a habit the crew is trying to get her to stop doing. Jayne is raising money to buy guns and what not. He's also trying to get his mother to send him another hat. You'll see why after the first episode.

Summary for first episode: Kind of like the unfilmed episode Dead or Alive, if any of you have read that script. It's really good and I'm excited to tweak with it making it post BDM. The characters are going to be less complicated than the script because, personally, I thought the script was a bit confusing. I'm very visual so that's probably why.

So if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, ideas, etc. please review this! I'd love to hear them! Also tell me what you think of my idea! I live on reviews!

If any of you have read my last Firefly fanfiction I'm not done and it will be finished ASAP! I was just having a bit of writer's block. It'll be up by the end of this week.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Broke Down

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up. I worked hard. Just remember to click the review button!

Disclaimer: I have no money. The only thing I own is the new Evanescence CD and my computer. Don't sue me, as I have a fear of lawyers.

Boom! The sound came at night when the whole crew was asleep. Didn't everything? Early came at night. They ran out of air in the late evening. No one on _Serenity_ ever got any sleep.

Mal ran to the engine. "Kaylee! What the ruttin' hell is going on here?"

Kaylee was in the engine room and quick to answer back. "Little problem with the engine sequence."

"Don't tell me we lost another panel."

"Can't tell Cap'n."

"You need to be checking up on the engine more often, and be spending less time with that doctor."

"Uhh. . . ." Mal heard a pause. "Ya might need to get River at the helm Captain."

"_Wo de ma_."

XxxXXx

The next morning at breakfast Mal gathered the crew in the dining hall. They were seven of them now. They'd been at that number for three months, since the passing of Wash and Shepard Book.

Zoe, fairly new at being a widow, sat at the table looking into her food. She did a lot of staring lately. Not much doing anymore. Zoe hardly ever did anything anymore. She hardly ever smiled anymore. That'd been Wash's job. To make her smile.

River was staring too. At her food, a bowl of protein. She was looking at it in wonder, thinking of what it could be, not what it was. That was the way River had been looking at life lately.

Kaylee and the doc were seated next to each other, giving each other significant glances every once in awhile. They occasionally spoke in hushed voices, but mostly they enjoyed one other's company. And playing footsies under the table.

Jayne was eating furiously, shooting death glares at the other crew members every few seconds. It was his morning routine.

Inara was glancing at Mal when he wasn't looking. And he was glancing at her. It was a game they played. Whoever looked the most at the other without getting caught won. Every once in awhile they'd catch each other in the act and quickly look back down at their food.

After awhile Mal stood up, cleared his throat and spoke: "Seems we have some engine troubles. They can't exactly be fixed out in the black, so we'll be planetside by this evening. We'll be grounded in Haverford for up to a week, replacing parts and such. Maybe we'll find work, but this is a good chance for y'all to watch. This won't be interfering with your schedule, will it 'Nara?"

"No," Inara said. "I have no jobs lined up at the moment."

"Good," Mal said. "Any concerns?"

"Cap'n? Where exactly on Haverford we gon' be staying?" Jayne asked.

"Shortridge. We'll be in the northern part. Be staying on _Serenity_ though."

"Mal. . .I, uh. . . you sure this is a good idea? Should we really be going planetside for a week?"

"You got something you need to tell me, Jayne?"

"I grew up on Shortridge."

"Okay. Be good to meet the people who raised you. Try and find out where exactly they went wrong. Give 'em wave," Mal smiled and began to walk away.

"Mal, you don't wanna meet my ma. Ya see that hat she knitted me? That's who she is. And my brothers, ain't they a sight. My younger sister too. We're an embarrassing family. You don't wanna get mixed up with us."

"Well I guess we are."

XxxXXx

They landed on Haverford just as daylight was escaping. Jayne had sent a wave to his Ma and they were eating dinner with his family.

"It looks the same," Jayne said as stepped out of the ship. "Gorram planet looks the same."

"Good, you'll be able to get us there right," Mal said.

"Mal that ain't right. Something's wrong. Don't think the girl got all them reavers, do ya?"

"Jayne, everything's fine"

"Doesn't look dangerous," Zoe observed.

"Not taking any chances," Jayne held his gun out.

They through a small town and past several farms. When Jayne stopped they found themselves in front of a small, white house with a large field behind it. The house had paint chipped and shutters missing in places. Its yard was covered in weeds and the porch looked as if it was about to fall down.

"This is it," Jayne said.

"It's quaint," Zoe said.

"Well kept," Simon added.

"You kidding? They let the gorram place go!"

"Jayne Cobb! Language!" A plump woman stood in the doorway.

"Hello mother," Jayne said.

**Now just click the button that says review! It's not that hard. . . **


	3. Jayne's mother

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've been busy. Just click review and it'll come faster! I may have another chapter up tonight. I'm a pretty fast typer, so I can have a decent length chapter up in hour or so. Just review!

Disclaimer: I don't have anything, except a computer and a big imagination. It's all Joss's I'm just borrowing it.

Please keep writing reviews!!

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come give me a hug Jayne," Jayne's mother held out her arms.

"Sure mother."

Jayne went and gave his mother a hug. She was a foot shorter than him, but neither seemed to care. They both looked happy.

"Cap'n, you ever think Jayne could be sentimental?" Zoe asked.

"I'm shocked my own self," Mal said.

"He's got a soft side," Simon said.

"They look happy," Kaylee observed.

The rest of the crew stood in awe at the fact that Jayne seemed to be a mama's boy.

As Jayne finished hugging his mother a blonde girl of about 15 came running out and gave Jayne another hug.

"Maddie!" He said.

"Two hugs in one day," said Kaylee.

"Amazing," Inara added.

Everyone stared as Jayne let go of his sister.

"You gonna introduce us to your friend's Jayne?" His Ma asked, looking at the crew.

'Captain Malcolm Reynolds," Mal walked up to the woman and extended a hand.

"Pleased to meet you Captain," Ms. Cobb said. "Is this your lady?" she asked, gesturing to Inara.

"Um. . .no, Inara rents a shuttle," Mal stumbled over the words.

"I'm a companion," Inara quickly added.

"Yeah," Mal finished lamely.

"Alright. Inara and Mal. What about the rest of you? Do you have names?" Ms. Cobb was curious about the rest of the crew.

"Water flowing down a bed." River spoke for the first time since getting off the ship.

"A river?"

"Right."

"She okay?"

"Uh, this is my sister, River," Simon said.

"You must be Simon," Ms. Cobb said. "Jayne never talks about anybody, but he mentioned you. You're a doctor, right? Saved your sister from the alliance? They still after you?"

"Well, now the reward is less, so no one really wants anything to do with us."

"Your sister's name is River?"

"Yes, she's seventeen."

"And you have a girlfriend?"

"Kaylee, yes."

"Hi, Mrs. Cobb," Kaylee said.

"What's your job?"

"I'm mechanic."

"Good. And you are?" She asked Zoe this time.

"Zoe Washburn, first mate," Zoe said with a saddened expression. Her name made her think of Wash.

"Glad to have you all here," Ms. Cobb smiled. "Now come in and eat.

XxxXXx

Jayne's mother led them into a small kitchen. There was a small table there and cabinets and a counter. Maddie was talking a mile a minute.

"So you're a companion, right?" she said to Inara.

"Right."

"What's it like? Are them men nice?"

"Some of them."

"Jayne told me once, that there was a companion, and I didn't believe him."

"As long as you're not servicing my boy," Ms. Cobb spoke.

"No danger in that happening Ms. Cobb," Inara said.

"I only go for the blondes. And the red heads."

"Jayne Allison Cobb! I will not have that in this house! No speaking of our sex life!" Ms. Cobb shouted as Maddie laughed at her older brother.

"Allison is a girl's name," River noted.

"Yeah, well I still ain't a girl," Jayne said.

"Be polite to the guests Jayne," Maddie said.

"Yeah Jayne, be polite," River said.

"River," Simon said. "Be nice."

"Why? Jayne's not nice."

"Well, we don't follow his example, albatross," Mal said.

"You wanna eat Captain. But you don't wanna be rude," River stated.

There was a pause.

"Well? Captain? That true?" Ms. Cobb asked.

"Well . . . ma'am, it might be," Mal answered.

"Everyone's hungry," River said.

"Mind reader gonna get us in gorram trouble," Jayne said.

"Jayne!"

"Yes Ma?"

"You are incredibly rude! Do I need to teach you manners again? It took long enough the first time; I can't imagine the second time taking any less time."

Maddie laughed.

"You need to be quiet, Madeline. This is your brother's problem and I don't want him to be embarrassed in front of his friends."

"Sorry Ma," Maddie said.

"I think it's time for the crew of _Serenity_ to meet your brothers," Ms. Cobb suggested.

"This should be interesting," Maddie said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know a lot of the crew hasn't said much, or done much, except Jayne and Mal. Maybe River, but I promise that will change soon! I'm just getting my creative gears shifted into place! Please review and what not!! It means the world to me to hear what you think. I like positive AND negative feedback!!

Thanks!


	4. Dinner

Jayne had four brothers. They were introduced as Lucas, Billy, Seely, and Matthew.

The oldest was six years older than Jayne. That was Luke. He had a wife, Amy, and two little girls, Katie and Beth. Next was Billy. One year older than Jayne he shared many of mercenary's traits. He had no wife, and the rest of the crew expected he was a bed hopper, like Jayne. Seely was two years younger than Jayne and has a fiancée, Emily. Matt, the youngest was four years younger than Jayne. All of Jayne's brothers still lived at home, including Maddie, his fifteen year old sister.

Ms. Cobb seated everyone at a large table in a room off the kitchen. It held the Cobbs plus the crew of Serenity and was extremely crowded. Jayne's mother served turkey, corn (on the cob), stuffing, peas, beans, and various breads and rolls. For dessert there were 3 kinds of pie (apple, pumpkin, and blueberry) and ice cream.

Everyone chatted through dinner, getting to know each other. Kaylee became friends with Emily.

"So have long have you been dating the doctor?"

"Bout three months," Kaylee said looking dreamily across the table at Simon, who was talking with Matt. "How long have you been engaged.

Emily looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. "Almost a month. We're thinking we wanna get married in spring."

"Oh, a spring wedding."

"Yes, I'm excited."

"How did you know Seely was the right one for you?" Kaylee made sure Simon wasn't listening.

"I just did. It's one of those things you know. It's like an instant connection." Kaylee nodded. "What? Do you think Simon is the right one for you?"

"I dunno. I think so." Kaylee smiled.

"You like him a lot, don't you?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Kaylee paused. "I think I love him."

"That's a big step."

"But I'm sure I do. We danced around this for a year. I love him." Kaylee stopped and a look of panic spread across her face. "Oh my gosh! How do I tell him? I don't wanna scare him away. We worked so hard to get here. I can't lose him now!"

"Sweetheart, don't worry. When the time is right you tell him."

"When's that?"

"You'll know."

Maddie was seated next to Inara and across Mal. The girl was carrying on a conversation with both of them at the same time, talking a mile a minute.

"So, have you ever had a partner who gives really bad sex? I mean, like, horrible. By the way, how do you tell good sex from bad sex? I've never had sex, but I think it's good to know." The girl turned away from Inara to talk to Mal. "Have you ever shot anyone? I've shot a deer. I was eleven. Jayne taught me and one day he took me out to the forest and I shot it. We bought it back home and cooked it for dinner. You have to try it sometime. It's great. Very tasty."

Inara looked down at her food, beginning to lose her appetite. Mal looked across the table and smiled at her and she smiled back. This all went unnoticed by Maddie.

"Inara, who makes your clothes? I've never seen such fine things in all my life. Well, I've never been off this gorram rock my whole life. That's the worst, ain't it? 'Specially since Jayne's been traveling round the galaxy with you lot. What's it like to have my brother on the ship."

This question got Mal's attention as he looked up from his peas. "He's a big bowl of fun, your brother is."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time dessert was finished everyone was extraordinarily tired. The Cobb children, excluding Jayne went up to bed, as Mal prepared the crew to go back to _Serenity _for the night.

"I insist you stay here."

"Ms. Cobb, we don't wanna intrude. The meal was lovely, but I don't think we need a place to stay. Serenity'll do just fine."

"Captain Reynolds, what's the last time your people have stayed in warm bed? Had a warm bath or shower? A full breakfast?"

"Well . . . ."

"Exactly. We have the room. We'll just have to move Jayne and Matt into the barn and kick Maddie onto the floor; maybe one or two of you can stay across the property with Luke and Amy. Everything will work out fine."

Mal hesitates for a moment before answering. "Yes, we'll stay."

"Wonderful. Now Jayne can get Matt and sleep in the bunks in the barn. River can sleep in Maddie's bed. She's in the attic. Kaylee and Simon can have the room up the stairs to the left. Mal can have Matt's bed; second door on the right. Zoe and Inara would you mind staying in a room together? There's one up by my room third door on the left. Don't worry, there's two beds. Bathroom's the first door on the right. Help yourself to towels in the closet next to that. Everyone good?"

The crew nodded their heads in agreement, happy to be staying somewhere other than a cramped, shower less ship.

Ms. Cobb fed them all a cup of warm chocolate, much like hot cocoa, but less sweet and more bitter. They all went to bed yawning, eager to see what the next day would bring.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hate to stop it here. I wanted to give you longer chapter, to make up for not updating lately. But I have a good reason!! I got Serenity for Christmas!! Well, maybe that's not the best reason.

Did anyone notice that Seely is a character from Bones (Booth)? Well, it's also a mattress brand. And there are at least three more Bones references in there and if anyone watches that, can you find them?

By the way, Maddie is modeled after my friend Courtney, who likes to talk and shoot deer. :D


End file.
